Mark 15
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Stealth Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 15 (Mark XV) |codename = Sneaky |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Stealth Suit |armorcolor = Light Black & Silver With Light Golden Plates Custom Air Stealth Design |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = Retro-Reflective Panels (IM3) Retro-Reflective Coating (JARVIS App) (Stealth System) |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = Mark XIV |followed = Mark 16 }} The Mark 15 (Mark XV), also known by its codename as "Sneaky", is a Stealth Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was named "Sneaky" for the built in Cloaking System within its armor that allows it to use Stealth. The Mark 15 has the ability to camouflage itself within its surroundings by lightening or darkening its chrome colored armor. Sneaky is the first armor to be have a codename in the Iron Legion, and it is also the second armor to be given a name by Tony, the first being the Mark 5. Armor Design The Mark 15's most notable features are its slim and smooth body armor. It has a chrome colored plating, which allows it to turn lighter or darker to suit its environment. The suit is lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to allow its stealth system to take effect and to easily cope with stealth missions. The suit retains its signature Repulsors, as well as its Chest Repulsor and its Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor, like its previous Mark suits. Armor Capabilities Stealth The Mark 15, was designed for stealth and was specially built in with a cloaking system within its armor, to enable stealth, unlike all the other previous Mark suits. Its cloaking system allows its chrome plated armor to lighten or darken depending on its environmental surroundings, enabling it to use stealth and become virtually invisible to go unseen in early enemy warnings. Most of the suit's energy is directed towards its cloaking system to be able to supply it with enough energy to enable it to function well and run smoothly during stealth missions. Armor Features Donning System The Mark 15, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark 42's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Lightweight Having been built to be lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to help enhance its stealth system's effects, the suit is still suitable for combat, despite its limited weapons, but is not as combat ready as the usual Iron Man suit. The suit is only suitable for stealth missions and is limited to heavy combat. Weaponry Since the suit was built for stealth, it has limited weapons. But it is still combat ready and has a few weapons equipped on it. It also retains its signature weapons, which are the Repulsors on its feet and hands, as well as the one on its chest which is called the Unibeam. Repulsors The Mark 15's Repulsors and its Chest Repulsor, retain the signature repulsors from the previous Mark suits and has the same power level from before. The Repulsors on its hands can be used as a powerful weapon as well as a source of thrust during flight, and the ones on its feet are used for flight stabilization and can also be used as a weapon. Unibeam The Chest Repulsor, can be used as well as a very powerful weapon, but only in dire situations or when needed, as it drains the suit's power faster than the regular repulsors on its hand and feet. Other Weapons The Mark 15, is also equipped with other weapons, but it is unsure what these weapons may be, some may include Missiles, Lasers, Mini Guns or Bullet Holes attached to suit's external structure. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the event, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder and became obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and through its development, created several Iron Man Armors, which were the Mark 8, Mark 9, Mark 10, Mark 11, Mark 12, Mark 13, and the Mark 14 all with various designs and purposes. After the Mark 14's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor, the Mark 15. Stark designed the Mark 15 to specialize in Stealth, and created a built in Cloaking System into suit's armor to enable it to blend in with its environment. Tony also named the suit "Sneaky" for it's stealth capabilities. It was presumed that the armor was tested a number of times before it was fully functional and ready for combat. 'Completion and Storage' After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Extension beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Sneaky's completion, Stark proceeded to create it's successor, the Mark 16, also known as "Nightclub". Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark 15 along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' After Tony and Rhodey uncovered the plans of A.I.M. and saved President Ellis, they both head to the Roxxon Oil Rig' to confront Aldrich Killian. Stark then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol" and the armors fly out of the chamber and head towards the oil rig. When the pair reached the area, they go undercover but are soon caught by Killian's henchmen and are quickly overwhelmed. 'Arrival with the Iron Legion' As Tony and Rhodey are surrounded by Extremis Soldiers, small lights appear in the distance, and it is revealed to be the Iron Legion. The armors, including the Mark 15, arrive at the scene just in time and quickly surround the Oil Rig. Tony makes a remark, and then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." J.A.R.V.I.S. responds with "Yes sir!" which echoes throughout all the armors. Tony gives the final order and a battle ensues. 'Battle Damage and Destruction' The Mark 15, together with various other armors fly around the area targeting and attacking several Extremis Soldiers along the way, by blasting them with the armor's Repulsors as well as utilizing hand-to-hand combat. In the midst of the battle, the suit was damaged, and lost it's left leg and right gauntlet to the extremis soldiers. Later, Sneaky was called on by J.A.R.V.I.S. to save Tony and help him escape from the detonation of the Mark 42. After donning the armor, Tony lost flight control due to the armor's missing pieces and fell to the ground. The crash completely destroys the Mark 15, but succeeds in breaking Tony's fall, leaving only the armor's right gauntlet attached him. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 4 hours, 31 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 135,000 XP |info = }} The Mark 15 is a Special Offer Armor available for purchase in the game, with a Score Multiplier of x4.0. It was released together with the Mark 31, in the Version 1.4.0 update. ---- ---- Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark 15 was one of the many newly introduced suits, that were based off on the comic books, in the movie Iron Man 3. Trivia * The Mark 15 is the first armor to feature a stealth-like Military Armor unit design, making it one of the most unique armors known among all of Stark's Iron Man Armors. * This was the first suit in the entire storyline of the Iron Man films, including The Avengers, to feature a stealth ability. The other being it's successor, the Mark 16. * "Sneaky" is the first armor of the Iron Legion to have a name. Gallery Photo(36).jpg|The Mark 15, also named "Sneaky", a Stealth Suit. Photo(93).JPG| Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 15' in Iron Man Three (1st from the left) Photo(604).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 15 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark 15 in Iron Man 3 MK_15_wreckage.png B319DBE019B9F3691091F09C0D019D87.jpg|Iron man 2 Concept Series Hypervelocity armor from Hasbro IM3_SoA_MK15,_MK16.png Mk_15.jpg Mk_15_2.jpg Photo(335).JPG| References External Links * * * * The Mark 16's information at, [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game